All I Want Is You
by The-slient-killer-007
Summary: originaly written by CrimsonRose18. I just adopted it. Takes place in a world where childern get sold at a very young age as slaves. Revised
1. It's only the Begging

Now revised thanks to Wintersheart1766 and Hikari ni Michita Sora. Orginal Story by CrimsonRose18.

"Hey, Cloud?"

The young blonde boy who had been deep in his chores turned to find his older friend behind him. Tifa was panting hard, breathing quick uneven breaths and in her eyes he saw mixed emotions. Anger, sorrow…and relief?

"Tifa?" cloud dropped his axe, the one he had been using to cut firewood with and walked toward the girl

"What's wrong Tifa?" he asked, trying to touch her, to comfort her.

"I'm being sold Cloud." She told said softly and few rouge tears escaped her eyes.

Cloud took the girl into his arms.

"My dad was offered a lot of money if I become the servant to some rich guy's daughter…"

Cloud looked at his long time friend,

"Tifa I can hide you, we could run away we…"

He was stopped as Tifa shook her head and smiled weakly.

"Tifa are you okay with this?" Cloud asked confused

" Yes, She told him. "It will help my family and I can still come back to see them."

Cloud shook his head "I don't understand."

"The girl who I will be serving's name is Aries I heard she's really nice, so it won't be so bad."

Cloud was unable to think up the words, he wanted to scream and hide Tifa away, to save her from this but he knew if she was determined than it was a hopeless cause.

"I'm happy for you and your family." Cloud said, even though it wasn't true, he looked away from Tifa's eyes.

"You're lying Cloud." Tifa said softly. "But that's ok. I just wanted to let you know." She stood up and started to walk away,

"I'm going to help my mom, bye Cloud."

That was the last thing she said to Cloud and at the end of that week, Tifa went with a man who answered to the name Lord Vincent, his niece was the one who he had bought Tifa to serve. Cloud watched as Tifa waved good-bye to everyone who had come to see her off; her eyes met his and she smiled but said nothing at all. How could she? Cloud sighed, since he was little all his friends disappeared the same way; each one being sold into slavery by their own families. Money was a bitch. As Cloud went back to his house, he saw a white horse tied outside and broke into a run.

And that was how everything started. I f only cloud had none the meaning of that white horse if only.


	2. Never Had A Worse Day

"Mom!?"

Cloud yelled as he ran inside the house coming to a halt as a man with silver hair, whom Cloud had never seen before ,stood arms crossed in front on him smirking down.

"Get out!" Cloud growled to the intruder.

The man raised a brow the way you would when you are being amused by a child who has said something particularly adult without knowing it meaning.

"What do we have here?" He asked.

Cloud took his eyes from the man to scan the room they stopped on a fallen form on the floor behind the man, he felt his heart skip a beat,

"…M-Mom?" he asked.

The man smirked and then asked, "You're a Strife?"  
Cloud's eyes snapped from his mother to glare up,

"Yes! What of it!" He yelled.

The man, still smirking, then asked "When did he marry?"

Cloud was confused, "Who?"

"Your father of course!" the man snapped as if he had made question perfectly clear and Cloud was just being annoyingly ignorant.  
Cloud winced, "I never met my dad… he was killed by his master longago!" Cloud snapped at the stranger.  
The man thought about this for a moment,

"So the woman hadn't been lying…" the silver haired man muttered to himself.  
"My mom never lies!" Cloud said.

"That's the reason my dad liked her so much…"

Cloud mumbled to himself almost forgetting the man was there.  
"How would you know?" The man asked.  
He said so himself, in the letters he wrote to my mom. She keeps them on the desk and I read them sometimes" Cloud said not sure himself why he was answering this man. The man walked over the desk and picked them up sliding them into his overcoat. He walked back over to Cloud and then glanced down at his mother and then to Cloud.

"You will come with me." He said.  
"Like hell I will!" Cloud yelled.  
"Stupid boy, your mother is dead!" The man yelled no emotion almost as if the woman was nothing more than a dog being put down.

"You will come with me and become my servant." He spoke again  
Cloud took a step towards the door shaking his head, ", NO! No, no NO!" he spoke in-between pure anger and tears and uneven breathing "You killed—I hate you!" Tears streamed down his face "How  
could you?!"  
The man sighed, he didn't have time for this, taking a step forward to retrieve the blond he was surprised when the boy turned and ran away  
"Shit!" The man swore, "the little bastard's pretty quick."  
The man ran out of the house and jumped on his horse, galloping at full speed after his fugitive blond.  
Cloud ran and ran afraid to look back; he had to get away from the man…the murder behind him.  
Up ahead on the road another blond with cigarette sticking out of his mouth sat astride a black horse. The man, who was having an almost as shitty days as Cloud was, looked up and spotted a kid, running as if he were being chased by the hounds of hell, coming up upon him spooking his horse .This only served to worsen his mood. Blue frightened eyes shot up to meet the man's angry one's and the boy  
suddenly fell. The older blond looked down on the kid while a voice he knew to be his Lord and master yelled to him.  
"Don't hurt the boy!" The blond man looked too the side and saw his young master riding towards  
him. He hopped down from his mount and bent down next to the boy.

God today sucked he figured if his lord thought enough of this kid to not let him get beaten by himself then it would be in his own best interest to see if the kid was okay.

"Hey kid, you alright?" he asked.

The boy's dirty face was streaked with sweat and tears, but even so, he still well, attractive for a brat.  
" Cid, grab him before he runs again!" The silver haired man ordered.  
" Don't Worry, he isn't going anywhere, my lord." Cid said.  
Cloud hid his face in his hands and cried as Cid stood and looked curiously at his master,

"So who's the kid?" He asked.  
" He is Richard Strife's son." He answered.  
Cid's eyes widened and he looked down at the blond boy, "Does he know?"  
"No, he believes me to be responsible."  
Cid drew in a shaky breath and asked; "You are going to tell him right?"  
"No. He's going to work for me."  
"What? You mean You're going to make him a slave!" Cid yelled.  
His master glared at him, "You have a problem with that Slave?"  
Cid gulped, "No my Lord…"  
"Very well then; pick him up and hand him up here to me."  
"Yes but Seph…" Cid begins.  
"Enough" the man snapped, "Just do as I say and hand him here."

Cloud heard what they said and didn't even try put up a struggle as the older blonde handed him to the young master, all he wanted now was to die. His eyes were empty and all he could feel was hate. Hate for this vile monster who had killed his mother. His master said nothing more as he sped away upon his horse towards the castle.

Cid stood frozen in place, finally allowing what his master had told him sink in. The boy was Strife's son and now his master Sephiroth was going to use him as a slave! He couldn't believe it. Strife had always been there for them; he had given his very life protecting his master's father and for this he and his family were given their freedom, yet here was Sephiroth, the one who had given them there freedom, taking the only surviving member of the Strife family and making him a slave! Cid was more than a little confused to say the least.

He sighed. He knew that Seph hadn't killed the woman, but someone else did. They didn't yet know who, or why but Cid swore that he would find out and when he did he would kill this person in the most painful of ways that he could. Whoever killed the wife of the only true friend he had ever known was going to pay and he would do all in his power to make certain no harm befell his fallen friend's only son…even if it cost him his own life.

"God this was really a shitty day"


	3. Whats Really Going On

By the time Sephiroth made it to the castle, the boy in his arms had cried himself to sleep. Sephiroth smiled down at the blond in his arms and managed to pull his horse to a stop without waking the boy.  
Servants came out to greet him and he handed the blonde to one of them so he could get off his horse. Then he took the boy back into his arms telling the servant to take care of his horse and to send Cid to him as soon as he arrived.  
Sephiroth took Cloud inside and upstairs passing many empty rooms on his way, he went to the room across the from his own and went inside. As he entered all three of the servants in the room stopped what they were doing and bowed to him, but Sephiroth paid them no mind and set the boy down on the bed.

"Be quick and draw a hot bath, I want Him cleaned before I put him into bed."  
One of the servants went to do as instructed, and Seph started to undress the skinny boy throwing his dirty clothing to another one of the servants. "Clean them." He commanded. The servant took the clothing and disappeared out of the room, at the same time the first servant returned to tell his master that the tub was filled. "Leave us" He said.  
Sephiroth scooped up the naked boy and took him into the washroom. Placing him gently into the tub, he began carefully washing the small body, smiling when he made soft "Mew" sounds.  
When Sephiroth had finished he stood up and took the boy back into the room . He took the towel a servant handed to him and begun to dry the boy off.

"I want you to bring some new clothes for the boy and as soon as he wakes get his measurements and send them down to my tailor." The servant nodded and quickly left the room to do as he had bidden.  
The servant had returned with the fresh clothing before Seph had even finished drying the boy's hair.  
Seph took the clothes and waved the servant away; he dressed the boy quickly and then tucked him into the big soft bed, brushing some of the boys spiky blond hair off his face.

Sephiroth smiled slightly at the sight of the sleeping boy and left the room shutting the door behind him.  
He called for all the servants to meet him downstairs in the foyer; when all had arrived Sephiroth cleared his throat,

"The boy I brought in this after noon, will sleep in the room I placed him in as he is not a servant. By statutes he is free." A mummer went through the crowd just as Cid came into the room. Seph smiled, "the boy will be working to keep the room that I am providing him and Cid will be teaching him swordsmanship. You are not to mention the fact that he is free to the boy; free men do not like having to work as slaves to keep a roof over their heads."

"yes my lord" the servants said in unison, and quickly returned to their work.

Cid shook his head, "You are a foul beast you know that?" He said.

Sephiroth smirked, "You understand your part yes?"

"Yeah, you want me to teach the kid." Cid said.

"Yes, but you must also become his friend… you and Zack both." Seph said.

"So you want him to meet Zack?" Cid sighed. "Wow."

Cloud opened his eyes and stared around the large room he was lying in. A girl that looked about twenty walked in, he stared at her.  
"Where am I?" He asked.  
The girl blinked and said, "You're at Lord Sephiroth's castle, young sir."  
Cloud blinked, "Cloud." He said. "My name is Cloud. Not young sir."  
"My apologies." She said.  
Cloud sighed, he thought he was brought here to be a slave? Why was this girl acting like he was noble born.  
"So where's the guy that brought me here?" Cloud asked.

"Master Sephiroth asked me to find out your size so that new clothing can be made for you; so if would you please follow me?"

Cloud climbed out of bed, since there was no hope in running he had proved that and he doubted he could fight his way out of here. He followed the girl. Unaware of the pale green eyes peering out from the room across from his following his every move .  
The girl led him into a small room and another women started to circle him calling out different colors, to the girl who brought him as she furiously wrote down everything she said.  
"Cute isn't he?" the woman asked, as she wrapped a measuring tape around his middle. "As skinny as a girl as well…"  
"He is, but I don't think we should talk about a boy like this!" said the girl.  
"No? How old are you boy?" the woman asked.  
"Fifteen…" cloud said  
Hmm, and master Sephiroth is just turned Twenty." She said. "There still within age."  
Cloud stared at the woman confused,

"Within age for what?" he asked in wide-eyed innocence.  
Sephiroth was just walking up as he wanted to make sure everything was going ok, he just in time to hear how old the boy was his servants trying to imply something that… if it was to happen—wouldn't be so bad.  
"Why boy aren't you the master's new Lover?" The woman said.  
Cloud blushed, "What? Of course not! He killed my mom!" he yelled.  
The woman and the girl both looked shocked, "He would never!" they both said together, "Not to someone as cute as you!"

Sephiroth leaned against the wall outside the room and for some reason his chest felt tight, but he couldn't tell the boy that he didn't kill his mom. No, he had to make sure that the boy hated him and then, when this was all over, the boy could go back to his life and forget about him—about the castle.

"But even still, he is good looking…" Cloud said more to himself then to the two women and Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat when heard the boy's voice utter those words,

The girl and the woman smiled at each other and then went back to planning out Cloud's new outfits. They would make him sexy -something you couldn't take your eyes off of, oh yes they would.

Sephiroth watched them from the door as they talked with the boy and told them their ideas for his new wardrobe. He was so wrapped up in watching the scene that he didn't hear Cid come up behind him.  
"Seph sir?" Cid said.  
Seph turned around and smiling at Cid and the figure that stood behind him,

"Ah, Zack, so nice to see you again." Seph shook the man's hand. "I have a new student for you and Cid."  
"I heard. Is it really Richard's son?" Zack asked.  
Stepping away from the door and motioning with his hand towards the boy , Sephiroth smirked,

"See for yourself."  
Zack stepped up to the door and stared in at the blond teen, he smiled at the blushing girls then laughed.  
"He's beautiful." Zack said.  
Cid smirked, "I knew he was your type. That's why I was shocked Seph would let you see him!" Cid said, laughing at the look on Sephiroth's face.  
"I forgot…" He said with a frown. "Don't do anything to him, Zack."  
Zack smiled, "What do you mean anything?"  
"You know what I mean!"  
"Hmmm… I wonder what we can do at our first lesson…"

"ZACK!"

The three in the room stopped what they were doing and were now watching as a flustered Sephiroth and a black haired man chased each other around. Cid stood to the side laughing his ass off.  
"Stop you two, you have an audience." Cid said trying to catch his breath.  
Sephiroth whipped around and stared into wide blue eyes,

"You've got to be kidding…" Cloud said out loud without noticing.

Zack smiled, "He's hot, huh, kid?" He said.

Cloud just nodded then blushed, "No!"

Zack smiled, "What about me then?" He asked and puffed out his chest.

"Stop that!" said Seph, hitting Zack in the chest. "Um... hi… I'm Seph-"

"Sephiroth, yeah they told me." Cloud said pointing at the to giggling girls. "I'm Cloud."

"Nice to meet you Cloud, I'm Zack." Zack said then pointed to Cid, "This is Cid."

"Hey."

"We're going to teach you to fight…" Cid explained.


	4. A memo

Sorry for the long wait guys I apologize it has been too long but no I haven't abandoned any of my stories and I have new stories, one shots, and chapters coming soon.


End file.
